


Don't Run, Don't Hide

by maokun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Knotting, M/M, Wolf Pack, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokun/pseuds/maokun
Summary: Being the next strongest alpha and purebred did not come easy for the young alpha, Jongin. It became difficult when his mate turned out to be an omega male - his uncle.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was written yrs ago by a teenager. tbh, rereading it made me think that im not really a big fan of making jongin in here a fuck boy. be nice to make them discover their love for eo, not entirely in an innocent way, but oh well u know what i mean. since ive wrote this, might as well finish it off.

"You should find a partner," Minseok stated monotone, sipping on his hot coffee with a straight expression on his face, eyes glanced towards the omega sitting in front of him.

The other pushed the glasses rested on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger while the other thumb pressed on the middle page of the book he was reading. He scrunched his nose, huffing a "nah," unamusingly. His eyes rolled from left to right, picking up the sentence from where he left.

Minseok tapped his finger on the round small table with his leg crossed. The expression on his face was sour. Both of them were born in the same year and grew up together since they were little pups but Minseok already found his mate. Minseok was born as a beta while Kyungsoo was born as an omega. Kyungsoo was technically his uncle. His mother was Kyungsoo's older sister. Well that made him his uncle.

His grandparents weren't expecting another child. Minseok's grandmother had not bore a child for 50 years and the news that she got pregnant shocked the whole family especially Victoria, Do's oldest daughter. She just got married a week ago to the second son of the Kim's clan, which explained why all of her children took her husband's first name instead of Do and Kim Minseok was their first son.

  
"Jongdae marked a girl last night," the man with doe eyes stated, hoping that it could catch the other's interest.

"Good for him," Kyungsoo said nonchalantly, eyes were not leaving the book. The fact that the weather was so nice and the air was so warm made reading much more appealing to him than talking to his nephew.

Minseok sighed. Jongdae was his younger brother, two years younger than them, yet he already mated before Kyungsoo did.

"I don't understand you," Minseok frowned, taking a big sip from his warm coffee.

That appeared to catch Kyungsoo's attention. The man with the round glasses put his book away, eyes rolling in annoyance. "Look, I'll find my mate when the time comes. What's there to rush? Werewolves are immortal. I have my whole life to find the right partner." He spoke tensely because it wasn't just Minseok that had been pressuring him regarding the mate subject. His parents, older sister and the whole family had been going on his back about it.

Kyungsoo turned 25 in the last three months. Werewolves usually have mated during that age and some have mated as early as 18. But Kyungsoo did not feel the need to bind himself to an alpha, soul mate or partner for the rest of his life. The thought of being connected physically and mentally with another wolf scared him. He could not imagine himself being submissive towards an alpha like a servant, though Minseok begged to differ that it was not as bad as Kyungsoo imagined it to be.

Minseok's alpha is a woman yet the status didn't do any different to them. He is the one taking care of his mate.

But to Kyungsoo it is the same. An omega shall bow his head to their destined alpha for the rest of their life. They would be stuck together and if one dies, the other shall too. From Kyungsoo's point of view, he thought that there is no benefit could be gained from this designated tradition of a werewolf. Kyungsoo believes that he can survive alone throughout his life span.

He had been on his own since his first heat for 7 years to the point that he could easily suppress his pheromones with the help of the suppression pills and strong physical and mental control. His mother warned him that controlling the natural hormones could cause damage and extreme backslash one day in the future once Kyungsoo reaches his limit. But Kyungsoo defended himself that he would be alright. He does not need an alpha to take care of his needs like his sister or Minseok, now Jongdae.

"Kyung--"

"Just drop the mate talk Minseok. You know you can't convince me otherwise."

Minseok slumped back deep into his chair. It was kind of hurtful since Kyungsoo was 100% speaking the truth.

//

The Kim's clan was gathering in the spacious living room. It was said that this clan has the biggest family tree compared to the other clan. The first generation from the family tree gave birth to 3 pups followed by 5 pups in the third generation. The fourth generation, Minseok's line, were blessed with 7 pups. Minseok was the oldest of all.

They were mostly born as a purebred or alpha which showed how powerful they already were. It happens depending on genetic transfer from both partners. If both partners are an alpha, their pups will likely become an alpha. If both partners come from a purebred family, their pups will likely be born as a purebred. But it was a rare case for a pup to be blessed with purebred blood and an alpha gene.

The Kim's are yet to be waiting for a purebred and an alpha to be born into the fourth line of their family.

And the time finally came when the youngest son of Heechul and Victoria was predicted to be one.

"Is this true Yoona?" Victoria asked with her husband's arm wrapped around her waist loosely.

The wife of the head alpha from the third generation nodded her head in assurance. "Based on my calculation, prediction and vision, 99% is believed that Jongin will be the next head alpha - the strongest one in the east territory as well."

The whole family gasped in shock, soon smiling to the thought of their clan shall grow more powerful. They could be the next head clan of all clans in the east werewolves territory. It would be another big achievement and history making of the Kim's clan.

Heechul could not control his wide smile. As a father, he felt so proud of his youngest son. His ego was grinning widely since he knew his older brother was jealous of him. It is an alpha trait to be selfish and be on the very top in status wise of another. Heechul kissed the top of his wife's head lovingly. Thanks to his genes and Victoria's genes, they managed to produce a life changing soul.

"He would be turning 18 soon. We need to find him the perfect mate for the process of him becoming a purebred wolf and an alpha to fully develop. If we further delay this, the Wu's clan (the current head clan of the east territory) would find it as a threat and shall make a move to stop this," Heechul spoke with concern. "Unless he mated with one of the wolves from the Wu's which unlikely will happen."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. The Wu's clan has been the head clan of the east part of the world for 135 years. They have been in control for far too long and some changes wouldn't hurt the whole nation of the werewolves. The Wu's indeed fair and smart when it comes to ruling the territory. But the east werewolves council believed that it was time to let another clan take the position as the head clan.

During the meeting, the Wu's was against it 100%. They believed that they had the right to remain as the head clan since they were the most powerful clan. There was no doubt that the other clans were indeed afraid of them. Their clan was not as big as the Kim's and not as small as the Do's but the family was built with talented and gifted werewolves.

Wu Yifan, the head alpha of the Wu's was smart enough to arrange the alpha or omega from his clan to mate with another alpha or omega with a strong gene from another clan or within the same clan. It would benefit his clan once they produce pups with extraordinary talents.

"We should hold a graduation party for him and invite all of the unmated female wolves from all around the east. It might appear to be a mere graduation party but it could also act as a potential partner hunt party," the head alpha's wife suggested.

The family members agreed right away. Yoona has always been known for her wise thinking.

"Jongin will be back in a few days. I'll pick him up from his boarding school," Heechul said.

"No, let's go pick him up together," his wife insisted.

Yoona smiled. "Perfect."

//

The preparation for the so-called graduation party was going smoothly. Yoona was very much excited about the upcoming event. Though she was initially from a different clan, married to the Kim's, she had never felt so much prouder for her family.

Heechul and his wife will be picking up his son tomorrow. The last time they visited his son was last summer. Jongin asked for his family not to come visit him too often since he claimed that he would be busy with school work. Heechul understood his son but his wife wanted a different thing. There is no mother in this world who could stay away from her child for too long.

"Minseok, do you think Jongin will like a Pororo theme cake?"

Minseok choked on his drink, patting his chest furiously before he put the mug back on top of the kitchen island. "Mom, he's eighteen. Let's not embarrass him at his own party," he chuckled, amused by his mother's thought.

Victoria has a soft spot for her younger son and Minseok knew too well not to feel a little bit of jealousy at all. Jongin had always been everyone's favourite since he was young.

"I forgot he's eighteen. Time sure flew fast. It felt like just yesterday I gave birth to the three of you. I can still remember the feeling of you kicking in my stomach almost every night. No wonder you're so passionate in soccer. My small boy is so big already."

"Mom!" Minseok whined while covering his flushed face.

The creaking sound of the back door and the repetitive steps caught both of the adult's attention.

"Where have you been for the last 3 hours leaving Hana alone? She's going through her heat and today is the fourth day!" Victoria scolded her middle son with her hands on both of her sides once she caught the sight of her middle son.

Jongdae ruffled his hair as he approached his mother "Somewhere," he said nonchalantly which earned a smack from his mother on the head.

"Mom!" He pouted and rubbed his aching head while glaring at his older brother who was laughing his heart out.

"Now go up and check on her," his mother said while pointing her finger towards the staircase.

Jongdae obeyed and made his way upstairs to check on his mate with Minseok's eyes trailing on his back till his figure disappeared from his sight.

The older son averted his gaze back to his mother. She was busy preparing dinner with her back on him.

"Mom, don't you think that Jongin might already have a girlfriend or some sort? You know since the last we met him was a year ago," he asked.

The question caught Victoria's attention. That question never seems to cross her mind. It could be the worst case scenario.

"Well, let's hope if he did, he found a good one."

//

The sun was seeping through the small gaps of the curtain, hitting on a tanned bare chest, slowly emerging towards the sleeping figure's eyes. The boy groaned in annoyance, shifting from his position to cover his eyes from the exposed light. He felt something moving beside him, making the boy groan.

"Morning baby," a voice whispered next to his ear seductively.

Jongin scrunched his nose. He felt a breath caressing his face. In an instant his hand shot up and pushed the other girl's face with his palm away from him.

"Don't think after one night fucking you're already my girlfriend," his eyes were opened with a smirk plastered on his sexed face.

The girl pouted while rubbing her aching cheek. "Fine. But we'll be doing this again another time, right?" She tried to appear sexy but Jongin rolled his eyes because he was certainly not attracted.

Jongin stood up from his bed with his glory nakedness and stretched his strained limbs. The girl's jaw dropped in awed, drinking the beautiful view of the boy's gorgeous body. Jongin was known for his well proportional body and sexiness. He has toned abs, the perfect V line, strong chest and muscled thighs. All thanks to his dancing activities.

The tanned boy grabbed his black brief from the floor and put it on. He turned around, clicking his tongue with his finger pointing towards the door. "What're you waiting for? Get out."

The poor girl cussed under her breath as she struggled picking up her clothes littered all around the floor from last night's event. She dressed herself and headed towards the door while glancing backwards, hoping that Jongin might have a change of heart. Last night was indeed one of the best fuck she ever had. Jongin was exceptionally talented with his mouth and hands, not to mention his size that could fill everyone's hole to the brink and reach climax.

But she knew better that Jongin was also known for his one night stand rule. He slept with almost every girl in the school. The ladies fell for his looks and words instantly. It worked like magic.

Never once any of the girls managed to capture his heart. Some of the girls were from the same species - werewolves. Those ladies were greedy for Jongin's knot, to be mated with the soon-to-be the most strongest alpha in the east territory. But it never worked since Jongin could not manage to knot any of the girls he had slept with. None of them were his destined partner. They were just mere acquaintances, apparently.

"Oh. Thanks for last night, though it wasn't one of the best," Jongin smirked, leaving the dumbfounded girl with a huge scratch on her pride as he made his way towards the bathroom. What a beautiful morning, he thought.

//

The married couple arrived at the school compound sometimes in the afternoon, waiting for their son at the lobby. Victoria was excited to see her youngest son. It had been a while since the last time she hugged and peppered her baby boy's face with kisses. They even hardly talked through the phone. Jongin never seems to be interested in calling and checking up on his family. Victoria didn't mind, thinking that Jongin needed his own personal space with his school.

SM Boarding School was one of the top high schools in the world. High achievement and gifted students from all around the world came to the prestigious school to get the privilege of the best education and student life ever provided. Jongin was offered to study there for his dancing skills and outstanding grades.

Almost all of the members from the Kim's clan went to SM Boarding School. Their family had created their name in the school history. Heechul used to be the student body president, the one that everyone remembers and Minseok was the school soccer player that brought up the school soccer team name till they won the national. Kim's family was quite famous.

"Jongin!" Victoria pulled her son into her arms, embracing her little baby with all of her might.

Some of the students were giving the two of them side glances which caused Jongin to squirm around.

"Vic, you're embarrassing the boy," her husband chuckled and patted Jongin's back.

The three of them hopped into the car once they put away Jongin's huge luggage in the but. The journey from the school back to their home took only half an hour.

"Your father and I are sorry that we couldn't make it to your graduation day. There were some few things that needed to be taken care of in the woods. But I hope Jongdae's presence was enough."

Jongin shook his head with a big smile on his face. "No, it's fine mom. Having Jongdae there was like having the whole family."

The mother smiled lovingly, reaching out her hand to the back and squeezed her son's hands. She returned to the front seconds after.

"I'm very proud of you, Jongin. Only good words were heard from the teachers. The ladies' teachers seem to like you a lot."

Yeah, the perks of being the most popular student in school.

"Ah! We're holding a graduation party for you tomorrow night."

Jongin frowned. "There's no need for such an occasion."

"No, we should celebrate your graduation and hopefully you managed to find a mate since you're already at that age. Almost all unmated female wolves from the east are coming."

The tanned boy internally sighed in annoyance. He stared at the view of the forest surrounding both sides of the long road of the car. "Do I have to mate now? I mean what's there to rush?" He asked curiously.

Truthfully, Jongin enjoyed his single life more since he could fool and sleep around with any girls without being bonded to one person only. Where's the excitement in that when you can enjoy your whole life meeting new people?

Heechul laughed while driving."You sound like your uncle Kyungsoo."

"Who's unc--"

"It's important for you to find your destined mate fast. It's for your family and your own safety. Aunt Yoona might have mentioned to you about you being the next alpha and purebred from the family," the mother explained.

Ah the next alpha and purebred.

Jongin couldn't help but to feel a tad of arrogant. The thought of being the most powerful alpha in the east territory gave him a sense of authority. No wonder all those wolves were craving for his knot.

"Minseok asked me yesterday," there was hesitation in Victoria's voice. "That you might already have a girlfriend? I mean are you?"

Jongin licked his lips with a mischievous smile on his face. "No, mother. Maybe she's among the people attending the party."

Victoria sighed in relief. "I hope so."

//

"So, who's party is this supposed to be for?" Kyungsoo asked with his eyes roamed around the decorated space with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

Minseok frowned. "You really need to pay attention when you're talking to the phone."

Kyungsoo shrugged with an innocent face which irritated the other man. "What? I was busy feeding the rabbits."

"Just shift and eat those rabbits cause if you don't, I will."

The fair man glared at the other, giving that don't you dare look. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Minseok sighed helplessly. "It's for Jongin."

Kyungsoo hummed, walking around the living room while examining the well decorated place. Minseok does know what he was doing. There were ribbons hanging around with colorful balloons to light up the already cheerful atmosphere. There was a big banner with printed words on it in beautiful fonts. That must be Jongdae's work.

But somehow, it looked more like a 10 years old boy birthday party rather than a graduation party.

"So, who's Jongin?" He asked bluntly.

Minseok gasped with his eyes wide. "Kyungsoo! I can't believe you just asked me that question."

"What?" Kyungsoo's expression was straight.

"He's my little brother for heaven's sake. Just wait till my mom hears this."

"You mean my sister?"

Minseok rubbed his temple. "It's really confusing to have the same age uncle."

"You tell me."

Kyungsoo was never a friendly or family type of person. He always prefers to be on his own. He hardly even celebrates his own birthday or attends any of the family dinners unless his mother forced him too. He lived by himself in a small cottage near the forest and owned a small cafe at the town his family lived in - Do's and Kim's. It was a rare occurrence for two clans to live in the same area. The Do's is not a big family, thus the Kim's see no threat in it and those two families have been together for a very long time.

There was no surprise when he didn't recognize his own nephew, Jongin. It was a coincidence for him to be friends with Minseok since they were the same age. Kyungsoo only realized Jongdae's existence when the boy was already fifteen.

He spent most of his time in the forest or the lake near the mountain at the boundary line between the east and the west territory. But no one ever noticed his presence since Kyungsoo was fast and very good at being invisible and quiet. That did not encourage him to cross the line. He knew better not to create any misfortunate.

Learning that his sister's youngest son already finished school made him feel old. A werewolf would not physically age but Kyungsoo felt his heart and mind slowly matured up. Time did fly fast, he thought.

//

Kyungsoo dressed up in something casual after closing his cafe. He headed to his sister's house with a bag of beer on foot, soon regretting it. He usually traveled from his home to his cafe by bike or shifted to his wolf form when he went hunting in the forest. His home was not exactly located in a strategic place. But he reached his destination half an hour later.

There was loud music and people everywhere near the house. Kyungsoo's brows arched. He did not know it would be that kind of party. Guess this Jongin would not need the beer anymore since there would be plenty at the drinks bar.

He made his way through the front door, struggling at first since there were too many bodies and strong pheromones hanging in the air. Kyungsoo hates those scents. He could smell those wolves lusting for one another. He totally did not expect that it could turn out to be this kind of party. He thought it would be some old people and a boring party with prayers and cake cutting.

These boys must be lucky to have a parent like his sister and his brother in law.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Over here!" A voice yelled his name from a distance.

Kyungsoo's head turned towards the direction of the voice and found Minseok standing at the kitchen area with a cute bow around his neck. That must be Choonhee's, the beta's mate's last touch. He approached the kitchen and placed the bag of beer on top of the kitchen island.

"Wow, what a party."

"Yeah. I totally didn't expect my mom would arrange this kind of party."

"You mean my s--"

"Yeah. Yeah," Minseok rolled his eyes. "Your sister. Can you please stop bringing that up?" He sighed.

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Depends," he paused while fixing his eyes on the disco ball at the center of the living room. "Where's Jongin?"

"Somewhere." Minseok turned around and tapped Jongdae's shoulder who was busy making out with Hana.

Jongdae groaned. "What?"

"Fuck. What is that smell?" Kyungsoo scrunched his nose with a disgusting expression. His eyes stopped on Jongdae, following the boy's arms wrapped around a small waist, up to her face.

Kyungsoo felt like puking. He glared at Jongdae. "How could you bring your mate in heat to a party? What the hell were you thinking? Planning to fuck her in public?" Kyungsoo cringed at those mental images of sweaty bodies pressed close together.

"Told you you should've followed mom and dad to spend the night at aunt Yoona's house," Minseok stated.

The younger boy among the three of them shook his head. "We'll be fine. I'll look after her."

"Bad idea. She's in a house packed with horny werewolves. Anything can happen. Sanity is long forgotten when these alphas are in rut," Kyungsoo massaged his temple. "You know what. I'm outta here. This place reeks like shit."

"Wait! You haven't met Jongin yet," Minseok pulled Kyungsoo's arm.

The fair man untangled Minseok's fingers from his arm. "Maybe some other appropriate time."

Kyungsoo sighed. It was a total waste of his time coming to the so-called graduation party. He should have stayed home on his warm couch while watching tv with a cup of hot coffee in his hands.

  
He came to a halt when someone tugged his arm from behind. Kyungsoo froze when he heard a throaty groan. He glanced sideways and met a brunette tall boy's eyes. He could smell the pheromones released by the other boy. It was screaming authority, forcing for an omega like him to be submissive towards him.

Kyungsoo tried to jerk his hand away but the other boy's grasp tightened. He pulled Kyungsoo closer till his chest was pressed against the shorter back with his hand snaked around the petite waist. Kyungsoo squirmed, trying to free himself.

The taller boy pressed his nose at the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, causing the small man to tense up. He rubbed his nose on the expanse of the fair skin, inhaling the sweet scent that made his wolf screamed in joy.

"You smell good," he said. His other hand found its way and squeezed the round ass, making Kyungsoo jump in shock.

"What're you d--"

"I bet no one has touched this," the taller boy licked the inside of Kyungsoo's ear. "So pure, so innocent," he growled.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. How dare this fellow touch him when his own mother ever hardly does? He was about to twist the boy's hand and break it into two but he felt his body turn light when the boy was not holding on him anymore. Kyungsoo turned around to find the boy laying on the ground while clutching his face. There was a bruise on his left cheek and his lips were bleeding.

Kyungsoo gasped.

"You ok?" A deep voice asked with concern.

He lifted his head and in an instant he felt an electric shot up to his spine. Kyungsoo's heart was racing under his chest and his breathing was unstable. Slowly, his vision was blurry and for a second he felt his wolf's voice stuck in his throat as if his human self forbade his wolf to speak for him. He turned his head away, letting his legs take him away from the cursed place through the back door.

Kyungsoo shifted into his wolf form, running through the woods. His adrenaline was pumping fast. Kyungsoo could feel his wolf wanting to turn around and claim what he was supposed to but his human's instinct was more dominant.

It did not take long for him to reach home. He changed back to his human form, naked as he walked inside his cozy home heading to the bathroom. Kyungsoo turned the tap and sat inside the bathtub, waiting for the water to get deep enough for him to submerge. He needed to calm down. His wolf needed to calm down.

//

Morning came and Kyungsoo was found sitting on a branch of a tree behind his house. High enough for him to break his leg if he fell down. His legs were hanging mid-air, palms pressed on the wood while his mind was somewhere far from reality.

Last night scared him. Kyungsoo never felt that kind of sensation. He had mastered the art of controlling his wolf instinct for years and suddenly all those hardships he went through to achieve went down the drain with just a single blow.

"Who was that guy?" He asked himself with creases formed on his forehead.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!"

The mentioned man huffed, muttering, “What does he want?”.

"There you are," Minseok wiped his sweat, head tilted upwards.

"I'm busy!" Kyungsoo shouted.

Minseok laughed. "Well, I can see that."

The fair man sighed. He climbed down the tree carefully. Once he reached the ground, he rubbed his hands on his white shirt which left some obvious stains. "What do you want? Don't you have a mate to take care of?"

"Choonhee is big enough to take care of herself beside she's busy helping the kids at the orphanage," the other man said. "Where's your shoes?"

Kyungsoo shrugged as he wiggled his toes. "I like the dirt better."

"You're obviously a wolf."

"Good job on stating the obvious," Kyungsoo said sarcastically. Both of them walked back to Kyungsoo's house.

They settled down on the dining table with a cup of steaming coffee after Kyungsoo washed his feet.

"I heard about what happened last night. I came here to check on you." Minseok was sincerely concerned.

The fair man shook his head. "I'm fine. That wasn't my first public assault anyway. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry."

"I have to worry about you, Kyungsoo. You're living in the forest, somewhere far from the town, alone and there's no one who's looking after you. That's why we insisted you find a mate. It's for your own safety. And you’re the only male omega in this town perhaps in the east territory. Male omega is very rare now.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but ended up swallowing his own words. He knew that everyone was concerned about him but Kyungsoo insisted that he can look after himself just fine. He does not need anyone to keep an eye on him or always check on him every single day. He had been living on his own for almost 3 years and nothing bad had happened to him so far.

The worst was when he was attacked by a bear that smelt his blood when he accidentally stepped on a piece of glass in the forest. It was not hard for him to kill it himself once he shifted to his wolf form.

  
"Then, what do you want me to do?"

Minseok smiled. "Jongin will be staying here with you for a while. Our mom or your sister..," the man rolled his eyes. "..agreed on making Jongin look after you."

The fair man scoffed. "What makes him any different with the other alphas? He's still an alpha, a purebred as if it makes me feel any better."

"He's your nephew for God's sake and Jongin sees you as a family, his uncle. He's not into guys. Jongin has been sleeping with girls for the past years. Though he pretends to be innocent in front of my parents, I know him. My point is he won't do anything to you. Trust me."

Kyungsoo was having a hard time believing Minseok's words. He believed that every alphas were the same regardless if they were blood related or same sex. Once their mounting mood was on, all of the other things were forgotten. Their wolf would take place and sanity was never in their mind, too blinded to see that it was wrong.

"Please," Minseok begged with his hands clamped together. "It's better for him to stay out of town for a couple of weeks. The Wu's are on their quest to look for him."

"And why sending him to stay at a secluded place could ensure his safety? It's not like it's safe staying in a forest, alone, with an omega to add to it." Kyungsoo was beyond confused about the other man's logic.

Minseok leaned forward. "It's not just any home. It's your home. And I don't know how you do that invisible thing-y. I mean I won't even know where you live if you didn't take me to your place. It's hard to smell and find you. You always know how to hide yourself from being found. It's a good thing if you can do that to Jongin too. It keeps both of you safe. He can take care of you and you can help hiding him. It's a win-win situation. Don't you agree?"

It was bad for Kyungsoo since his walls began to fall a little. He could not believe that a part of him was taking this matter into consideration. He should have rejected the offer right away without a second thought.

"Alright. If you're that scared he might mount you, I'll ask him to take his pills."

"That did assure me so much more," Kyungsoo glared at the other man. "Fine," he whispered.

Minseok's eyes were wide. "Did I hear you right? Did you just agree?"

"Urghh! I'm not repeating myself twice. Now go home. I don't want to see your face for the next 24 hours - no. Make that 48 hours." Kyungsoo finished his coffee and went up the stairs, leaving the grinning man alone.

He went into his room, closing the door behind.

"Jongin will be here by tomorrow," Minseok shouted from the front lawn.

  
Kyungsoo opened his window. "Still don't want to see your face."

Minseok laughed wholeheartedly and walked away, following the small walking trail between the tall and thick trees. His car was parked a few meters away since Kyungsoo specifically designed his home not to have any kind of big transportation to enter his property.

Kyungsoo shut his window. He jumped onto his bed, face laid first. He turned his head to the side with his arms spread.

"I hope this Jongin guy doesn't like rabbits."

//

The sun was almost down and Kyungsoo was still waiting for his nephew to arrive. Minseok called him earlier to inform him that Jongin will be here by 12 but it was already almost 6. Kyungsoo could not help but to think that Jongin might have gotten lost on his way here. His home was indeed not in a very obvious place and Kyungsoo knew the young alpha would not manage to scent him from a distance.

“He should have personally sent his brother here,” the fair man groaned. “I’m not going to waste my time and find him.”

Kyungsoo’s whole body suddenly shook. He caught a whiff of a strong pheromone near him.

Crack.

He stood up, walking towards the back door as he was internally wishing that his rabbits were still alive. Kyungsoo peeked through the window and saw nothing near his back porch. He pushed the door slowly, eyes rolled from left to right with a bat on his other hand.

The fair man’s eyes widened when the scent was getting stronger and he felt his head getting dizzier. The smell was very familiar and drugged him from the inside. He shook his head and regained his composure, walking towards the forest. His eyes glanced at his rabbits' cage, relieved that it was still alive.

He heard a shuffling sound behind the bushes. Kyungsoo shrieked when he heard a deep growl. He took a step back when his mind joined the pieces together - the pheromones, the growl. It was an alpha

  
Kyungsoo gulped when the bushes shook furiously and he heard repeating thud moving towards him. He was about to swing his bat but a figure appeared between the shady bushes - naked. Eh. Naked?

  
“What the fuck?” he yelped.

His eyes roamed on the bare firm tanned chest, down to those toned abs and… “Shit.” Kyungsoo turned around with his eyes closed.

“Who’re you?” he yelled.

The naked boy chuckled playfully. “Like what you’re seeing?”

“No,” Kyungsoo denied. “What’re you doing on someone’s property?”

He approached his back porch and grabbed a towel hanging at the side as he threw it towards the other guy. “Cover yourself," he instructed.

Kyungsoo heard shuffling from behind him while he had the bat around his tight grip. His mind and body was on defence mode. He won't let the alpha make a single move closer to him.  
"You can turn around now," the husky voice spoke.

Hesitantly, Kyungsoo turned around, taking a few steps backward. His eyes doubled the original size when he saw the familiar face. All of the sudden, he felt his body tremble furiously. A wave of electricity dived into the deepest part of his body as it spread widely throughout his system. Kyungsoo felt his mind become dizzy and light.

The last thing he remembered was a full lip and a pair of brown eyes.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops this will be 5chapters long. some wolfy magic going on in this chapter.

Kyungsoo did not quite remember how he got inside his bedroom, lying down on his bed with the duvet covering his body up to his torso. He looked around his room and tried to recall the previous events in his mind.

He felt his lips dried and his head a little bit heavy. Kyungsoo struggled to sit up when he felt his body sore and ached at various places. He reached out his hand towards the glass of plain water placed on his bedside table, moaning in pain when he strained his arm’s muscles.

“You’re finally awake.”

Kyungsoo almost dropped the glass of water on his bed.

“Who’re you?” he asked once he got out of his bed, abruptly placing the glass back on the bedside table and stood at the corner of his room.

The tanned boy chuckled.

“Your nephew, Kim Jongin. Does it ring a bell?” Jongin asked.

“You’re lying,” Kyungsoo frowned.

Jongin groaned in annoyance, scratching his head with a frown on his face. “God,” he mumbled. “Why don’t you call Minseok hyung and ask him?”

The omega looked at the other judgingly. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and dialed Minseok’s number.

Kyungsoo waited for the other man to pick up his phone with his eyes staring at the tall boy standing near the door, one side leaning on the door frame.

“Hel--”

“Minseok! Do you happen to know any--” Kyungsoo paused and put his phone away from his ear. “What’s your name again?”

Jongin stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Kim. Jong. In.”

The omega nodded his head and put the phone back to his ear. “Kim Jongin?”

“That’s my youngest brother! Is he already there? Thank goodness. I thought he got lost--"

Kyungsoo licked his lips. "Wait. You mean my nephew that I'm supposed to look after?"

"Yes, Kyungsoo! Oh, my god. I can't be--"

Beep.

The omega threw his phone on his bed and turned around to look at the young alpha closely. He stared at the figure standing in front of him and studied the boy's features. Long legs, tall figure, masculine body, tanned skin and a perfect jawline. He was wearing gray sweatpants with a black shirt.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me or what?" Jongin asked followed with a hiss.

Kyungsoo shook his head and regained his focus. "Let's talk downstairs. I'll be there in a bit."

The young alpha left the room without another word. Kyungsoo watched as the manly back disappeared from his sight.

Something snapped inside his mind. He remembered the face from his memories. It was the same guy that saved him from the public assault at his sister's house. That same guy happened to be his nephew, his sister's youngest son. Kyungsoo noticed that his heart started to beat wildly under his chest without knowing its reasons. There was an unknown feeling settled at the depth of his heart that made him feel sick to his stomach.

He rubbed his temple and tried to calm himself down, ignoring the slight aches in his body. Kyungsoo took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He repeated it again and again till his heart stopped racing. Once he had calmed down, the omega went downstairs to join the alpha with heavy steps.

Though he tried his hardest to shake away those feelings that clouded his mind, Kyungsoo could not seem to ignore it completely.

//

“This is the backyard,” Kyungsoo said with a straight face.

Kyungsoo was showing Jongin around the house. But he had not looked at Jongin on the face since he got out of his room. He pointed his fingers and added little details when needed.

“Those are my rabbits and you’ll stay away from it,” he spoke tensely while looking at his 3 beautiful, fluffy and white rabbits in the cage.

“Don’t they have names?” Jongin asked with his hands crossed against his chest while bending his body lower to take a closer look at the said jumping creatures.

Kyungsoo turned his head to face the tanned boy but still avoided making eye-contact. “They do.”

Jongin raised his brows questioningly.

“Rabbit. Now, I’ll show you your room,” the older man said with a boring face and made his way back into the house with amused Jongin following behind.

Jongin thought that his small uncle was really interesting. His uncle was angry a few minutes ago, now he was wearing an expressionless face.

They got back inside the small cottage. Kyungsoo led the way to a room next to the staircase. He opened the wooden door and ushered Jongin into the room.

“This is where you’ll sleep,” he stated. “Is there anything else that you want to know?”

The younger boy hummed while thinking. He shook his head after a few seconds. “I guess none, for now.”

“Good. I shall take my leave now. I’ve a cafe in town and I’ll be there every morning,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin nodded his head as he took a seat on his queen size bed. He ran his hands on the soft and comfy bed sheet while looking around the small room.

“Oh. One more thing,” the shorter man said before he left the room.

Jongin looked at his uncle curiously.

“Just stay out of trouble. If it's unavoidable, don't drag me into it. You can stay here but you’re not my responsibility. Got it?” Kyungsoo asked with a serious face.

Jongin snickered before saying yes and watched his small uncle leaving the room.

“Why is he so grumpy?” Jongin sighed but shook the thought off eventually. He laid down on the bed followed by a yawn. And slowly, his eyes were closing as he sailed into the land of dreams.

//

Kyungsoo hated a lot of things but the one thing that he hated the most was spoiled brats. Jongin happened to be the type of person he hated the most - a spoiled brat. The small man laughed sarcastically as he was cycling towards his cafe.

His nephew was always wearing that smirk on his stupid face. It really pissed Kyungsoo off. He could not believe he would be spending a few days of his life with that boy. He could not even believe that his sister gave birth to such an arrogant, egoistic and everything that Kyungsoo hated the most, son.

Victoria was a very well-mannered and polite lady. Kyungsoo laughed at the thought that most of Jongin’s genes might come from his sister’s husband. He was not surprised at all.

Kyungsoo was never a big fan of Kim's family. It was true that Kim's family had helped the Do’s in many ways and they could never repay them. But the fact that most of the Kim’s were alphas, it ticked Kyungsoo off. They were surrounded by strong pheromones, authority and dominance. It made Kyungsoo sick thinking that the Kim’s thought they owned the Do’s.

When he heard the news that his sister mated with the second eldest son of the Kim’s, Kyungsoo almost exploded. He eagerly protested the idea of his sister mated. He claimed that he could take care of Victoria and the family without anyone’s help.

But Victoria fought back saying she was not like him. She wanted pups and to be loved by a man. Kyungsoo was speechless. He could not comprehend his sister’s words. What pups? What love? Those were just foolish things. He thought.

The smaller man groaned as he sped up heading towards his cafe.

//

He reached his small cafe 15 minutes later. He could see his two workers waiting in front of the door. Kyungsoo parked his bicycle at the side of the small building.

“Morning Irene.” He smiled at the short lady with dark long hairs and turned to look at the other tall lady with the short black hair, “Joy.”

“Morning boss!” Both of them chimed simultaneously.

Kyungsoo smiled. He unlocked the door and let the girls walk inside first as he followed behind them.

The three of them split up and went to do their tasks right away. Kyungsoo checked the kitchen and made sure everything was in order, Joy set up the tables and chairs while Irene was behind the counter, going through the cash register.

Kyungsoo wore his apron and began baking. His small cafe was famous for its desserts and pastries. He had always loved baking. It made him happy when he smelt the sweet aroma of the cakes he baked once he took it out from the oven. It also made him smile happily when his customers enjoyed and complimented his baking.

Kyungsoo had been running the cafe for 5 years. The cafe was not that big but it was not too small either. It had a very welcoming vibe and homely. Kyungsoo decorated his cafe with furniture that you could find in anyone’s home. A sofa, a wooden table, a round stool, picture frames hanging at almost every corner of the cafe, a television and a very tall and wide bookshelf filled with a variety of books from a variety of genres.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! There was an--”

“It’s ok. Go grab your apron,” Kyungsoo smiled softly at the lady who just walked into the kitchen. She had long red wavy hairs tied into a ponytail that looked quite messy.

She silently grabbed the apron hanging next to the entrance and tied it around her waist. Both of them did not say a word. They started working on their pastries and desserts.

The displayed shelves started to fill with a variety of desserts and pastries. Joy was the happiest person among the four of them. She had always loved the smell of freshly baked bread specially made by her boss. She could not help it but steal one or two when she was asked to put the pastries into its compartment.

Everything was set in place an hour later. Irene went to the front door and flipped the door sign. The cafe was officially open for today.

“Good job everyone,” Kyungsoo said earnestly.

“You too, boss!” Joy smiled widely.

Irene scowled at the redhead lady standing behind the counter. “Today is your fifth time being late this month, Wendy.”

“I did say I was sorry. Something came up. I didn’t do it on purpose,” Wendy defended herself.

“But you're not supposed to be l--”

“Enough,” Kyungsoo said softly yet firmly. “Wendy has told me why she was late for the past few weeks.”

“Fine,” Irene rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo squeezed Wendy’s shoulder with assurance.

“Boss, Minseok oppa is here!” Joy shouted.

Minseok jumped a bit with a frown on his face. “You don’t have to shout, Joy.”

The young lady grinned at him before she walked away.

Minseok took a seat near the window. He had to agree that Kyungsoo owned the comfiest cafe in town. It was a very peaceful cafe. He looked around the small space, eyes glancing at the frames hanging on the walls.

"Here's your coffee and freshly fried donut," Joy served him while smiling widely. Joy was known for her sweet smile and happy aura. Her name fits her appearance so well - Joy.

Minseok took a sip from the lukewarm coffee and moaned at the taste. "Thanks, Joy. You always know what I need," he said.

The tall lady bowed before she left to attend to a couple who just walked into the cafe.

"Minseok, what are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asked while wiping his hands on his apron. He pulled the chair at the opposite of his nephew and sat down.

"Can't I visit my uncle?"

Kyungsoo sighed.

"Oh!" Minseok almost choked on his donut. His uncle rolled his eyes and held out a napkin. Minseok grabbed it and wiped the side of his lips. "How's Jongin? Has he settled in?"

Another sigh escaped from the man's lips.

"How long is he going to stay at my place?" Kyungsoo asked with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Minseok grinned sheepishly as he took a small bite from the donut. "Well...." he dragged his word longer than he was supposed to. "I came here to talk about that."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying his best to calm himself down and not to explode. He knew something awful was going to happen the moment he heard Joy shouted his nephew's arrival. Though, he already had a vivid image of him strangling his nephew in his mind. But Kyungsoo knew it was for his very own good not to act along with his emotions. He was inside a cafe which he owned filled with customers.

"Mother told me to let you know that Jongin has to stay at your place a little bit longer," Minseok stated with his right thumb and index finger lined together, leaving a small gap between the two fingers.

I knew it.

"How long is a bit longer?" his uncle mimicked his action with a forced smile.

Minseok cleared his throat and sat straight. "Maybe two to three weeks," he mumbled.

"What?"

"A month," Minseok said firmly.

"A month?" Kyungsoo shrieked.

"Yes. A month. 31 days. 4 weeks. 744 hours. 4-"

"Ok, I got it. Shut up."

Minseok sighed when he looked at the other man's pale expression.

"Look, something came up during the meeting at the east council yesterday. Yoona brought up the news about Jongin to everyone. All the wolf clans in the east territory know about Jongin being the alpha and the purebred."

"Why does that woman have to bring up the issue? She created the mess herself. I shouldn't be the one cleaning it up for her," Kyungsoo reasoned.

"The Wu's clan kept on saying they deserved to stay as the head of the clan. Half of the other clans agreed while the rest disagreed. They were on each other's necks. Then, Yoona spoke up which silenced everyone up. None of us know who sided us or who's against us."

"So what? It is not like Jongin is the only wolf with alpha and purebred blood existed."

Minseok pressed his lips together. "He is, Kyungsoo. He's the only young wolf with alpha and purebred blood."

Kyungsoo frowned. He looked at Minseok with creases formed on his forehead. "What do you mean? I thought there was one in the Lee's clan and two in the Han's Clan."

"They weren't as strong as Jongin to overcome the Wu’s. Jongin is believed to be the strongest one in the east territory. Yoona sees that Jongin might be the leader of the werewolves in the four continents in her vision."

Kyungsoo's eyes doubled in size.

"Impossible. He's a fucking spoiled brat with an irritating attitude and egoistic personality. I have never met such a person in my 25 years of living in this world."

"I can't disagree but Jongin also has his good sides. His alpha traits haven't fully developed. He has yet to mate and fulfill his destiny. Please, Kyungsoo. I'm begging you. My whole family depends on you," Minseok pleaded.

Kyungsoo scratched his temple.

"I don't understand what makes you think that I can guarantee his safety. I'm just an omega Minseok. I'm not that capable."

"But you can help him. You can teach him to be independent. Jongin isn't aware of this and we would like to keep it that way. If Jongin found out that his life is threatened, it might influence him to act recklessly. Just keep him out of the radar while we're putting everything back in order," Minseok smiled weakly.

The other man nodded his head. "I hope you know what you're doing. I'll try my best to make sure he's safe."

//

Jongin was welcomed by the savory smell of chicken once he walked out of his room. His stomach grumbled as he made his way towards the source of the pleasant smell.

He saw his uncle standing by the kitchen counter with his back facing him. Jongin's attention diverted towards the baked chicken settled in the middle of the small table.

"Sit down," Kyungsoo said, moving towards the chair at the opposite of Jongin.

Jongin pulled the chair without another word and sat down.

Kyungsoo served the boy with some of the chicken, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Jongin dug in right away.

"We need to talk after dinner," the older man stated.

Jongin nodded his head. Kyungsoo was not sure if the younger heard his words correctly.

They finished dinner half an hour later. Jongin ate most of the food. Both of them remained at the table.

"Do you know why you've to live with me?" Kyungsoo started.

Jongin shrugged. "Dad told me that it was to keep my identity safe from the other clans. He said I have to wait till I become a fully developed alpha before I could come out."

Kyungsoo sighed.

Minseok was telling the truth. Jongin really did not know the actual reason. He only knew half of the story. He was unaware of the fact that his life was at the line.

"You've to stay here for a month."

The younger frowned. "What? A month? Mom told me it was only for a few days. I can't live in this secluded home without any access to almost anything. I have my own life to live."

Kyungsoo licked his lips as he was holding back his fist. "Just live your life here in this secluded home."

Jongin threw his hands in the air. "Unbelievable."

The older man cleared his throat. "Anyway, there are 3 rules that you need to follow when you’re living in my house,” Kyungsoo started. He spoke seriously while showing three fingers to the tanned boy sitting in front of him.

Jongin huffed in annoyance. “Great.”

“Firstly, you can’t bring anyone into my house without my permission.”

“Awesome.”

“Secondly, you can’t go anywhere without my supervision.”

“Marvelous.”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat as he shifted on his seat with his gaze diverted towards the steam from his cup of hot coffee.

“Lastly, my bedroom is off limits to you.”

The tanned boy laughed amusingly. “Are you afraid I might mount you?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Just in case. An alpha is still an alpha.”

A smirk drew on the young alpha’s handsome face. He leaned forward with his hand propped on the table and his chin rested on it.

“Fine. But I also have three conditions.”

The older man shrieked. “What? Are you kidding me? You’re the one who’s living in my house. I don’t need to follow your rules. I can throw you out of here anytime if I want to.”

The tension between them was evident. Kyungsoo was beyond speechless. His nephew sure had the nerves to say such an irrelevant matter. The smirk plastered on that boy’s face made his inside boil even more with anger. Kyungsoo could not believe he would spend the next few weeks with such an immature alpha.

“We're supposed to have a mutual agreement regarding this. You’ll look after me and I’ll look after you. So, I do have the right to have my own rules for you to follow too,” Jongin said with a hint of cynical tone in his voice.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes while curling his fingers into a fist under the table. He wanted to scream on top of his lung and punched the boy sitting in front of him on the face. He almost blurted the real reason why Jongin had to live with him because he sure as hell was capable of taking care of himself. He did not need an arrogant alpha to look after him.

He held himself back because of the promise he made to Minseok.

“Fine,” the fair man said with his teeth gritted.

“I get to bring whoever I want to into your house once a week.”

“No! That’s contradicting my rule,” Kyungsoo denied wholeheartedly and almost fell down his chair.

“Well, once a week is a sweet deal. I thought of doing it thrice a week.”

Kyungsoo was breathing heavily. His heart was about to explode because Jongin was really good at manipulating him. Maybe the boy sitting in front of him was indeed capable of being the next head alpha. Jongin already managed to impress him by showing the alpha’s trait he hated the most - dominance.

He turned his head to the side with a heavy sigh. “Ok. But I don’t want to see any of your companions in my living room. Do it in your bedroom.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Jongin winked, making the older man frown in disgust.

“Next, I get to go out on the weekend without your supervision.”

“Are you being serious right now? Look. I promised your parents that I’ll keep you safe here. But if you keep on being an asshole, I can’t do as they said. I can’t agree to that term,” Kyungsoo shook his head as he slumped back in his chair. He could feel his head getting dizzier. The young alpha sure drove him insane.

“Alright. Alright. Just 2 hours on Saturday.”

“I said I c--”

“I won’t ask for more,” Jongin said sternly.

Kyungsoo cursed under his breath. He felt the urge to kick or hit something.

“Fine. But you still can't get inside my room.”

That statement made the young alpha laugh loudly while clutching his stomach. “You think I want to? But you can come to my room anytime. You’ll always welcome there,” Jongin teased.

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks getting redder and hotter.

“Anyway, my last condition is you’ll only put up good words about me to my family.”

Kyungsoo chuckled sarcastically. “You’re amazing aren't you? I can’t believe you’ll be the next head alpha. I hope the whole werewolves nation doesn’t turn into a big mess if you turn out to be the next leader.”

The younger boy left the table before he could hear Kyungsoo's last statement. The way he moved confidently irritated Kyungsoo to no end. Kyungsoo wanted to chop the boy’s head and hang it on the tree, discreetly letting the Wu’s know that the future strongest alpha was already dead.

RIP.

//

Three days passed in a blink of an eye. The two of them hardly talked to each other even though they were living under the same roof. The only time they actually sat down together was during dinner. Kyungsoo was not at home during the day since he had his cafe to take care of. But he would be back an hour before dinner. He sure does not want to find dead animals in his backyard because of a certain hungry alpha.

The omega was not sure what Jongin did when he was not at home. But he told himself it was better not to know. He figured that Jongin might have brought someone home or he could have gone running in the forest.

Kyungsoo sighed when he opened the door of his nephew's room. Jongin was still sleeping soundly on his bed with the duvet covering his naked torso.

He received a call from Wendy earlier saying she could not work with him anymore. Wendy was facing problems at her home. Kyungsoo was very understanding and let her know that he was fine with her being late to work. Wendy was very persistent and felt really guilty for causing Kyungsoo a lot of troubles. He did not have a choice but to accept Wendy's resignation.

Kyungsoo was in a tight position. He did not have enough staff. It is impossible for him to handle the kitchen by himself.

But the smaller man had an amazing idea.

Kyungsoo walked into his nephew's room with a bucket filled with water. He approached the sleeping boy. Once he was close enough, he dumped the water straight on the boy's head. There was a wide smile drawn on the man's face.

"What the fuck!" Jongin shrieked like a madman.

His hairs were soaking wet so as the bed. It took a few seconds for the boy to process the current situation since he was still in the half-asleep state. Jongin sat down and looked at the man standing next to his bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked while furrowing.

Kyungsoo smiled fakely. "Wake up sleepy head. You're following me to the cafe today."

"Why should I? I--"

Kyungsoo pressed his index finger on the boy's lips while muttering, "Shh."

He shook his head. "No excuses. Well, umm..." he feigned innocence. "Unless you want me to put bad words about you to your parents." There was a smirk plastered on the man's face.

Jongin gasped. He could not believe his uncle could be so cunning and menacing.

The older man pulled away his finger and stood straight. "You only have 10 minutes to get ready. Get up or get out."

The tanned man watched Kyungsoo walk out the room with the red bucket in his hand. He pressed his lips together and breathed heavily. He hit his fist on the bed real hard, silently shouting his heart out.

"That was for messing with me," Kyungsoo smirked once he got out of the room.

//

It was another normal morning for Kyungsoo. He was at his small cafe, preparing before business hours started. The omega was busy arranging a variety of cakes and cold dessert in the display chiller.

He only had two workers in his cafe for now since Wendy quitted this morning.

But Kyungsoo was exceptionally so happy that day because he had a volunteer that will be working for him for a month without any payment.

“This is Joy. She takes care of the customers’ orders,” Kyungsoo introduced his youngest worker. “And this is Irene. She used to monitor the cashier but now she’ll be working with me in the kitchen,” Kyungsoo held Irene’s shoulder. She had a shy smile on her face.

“So your job is to deliver the food and drinks to the cust--”

“You mean a waiter?” Jongin asked knowingly.

Kyungsoo forced a smile. “Exactly.”

The young boy scoffed. “You want me to be a waiter in your shitty cafe.”

The two young ladies had their jaws wide open. “You don’t have the right to talk to our boss like that!” Joy shouted while pointing her finger at him accusingly.

“I can say whatever I want to. I’m an alp--”

“Alright everyone. Let’s get back to work. The cafe will open soon,” Kyungsoo said nervously while ushering his two female workers away from the counter.

He turned his head towards the young alpha while wiggling his finger to follow him. “We need to talk.”

Jongin huffed and followed the omega to the storage room at the back side of the cafe. Kyungsoo stopped walking and turned around. He caught Jongin off guard by pushing the younger with all his might, pinning him on the wall.

“I don’t fucking care if you’re an alpha or a purebr--”

“I’m actually both,” Jongin claimed with a smirk on his face.

The older man pushed Jongin harder. He squeezed his hands on the broad shoulders.

“Whatever the fuck it is, you can’t flaunt around your identity to strangers. My workers don't know anything about our world.”

The younger groaned in annoyance. He had to admit that Kyungsoo’s words were true. “Ok,” Jongin muttered. He was about to move away from Kyungsoo but he was being pushed back to his position again.

“What the f--”

“I’m not done with you yet,” the omega said. “One more thing, if you don’t mess with me, then I won’t mess with you.”

Jongin smirked. “You’re sure one strong omega.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Kyungsoo stressed it out. “Do we have an agreement?”

Jongin sighed. “Yes.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo nodded his head and freed the young alpha. He straightened his shirt and fixed his hair.

Kyungsoo also had an ulterior motive for making Jongin work for him at his cafe. It was easy for him to look after his nephew since his nephew would be closer to him and within his reach.

His cafe was open daily even during the weekend. It was a way to keep Jongin from having 2 hours by himself. If he spends most of his time at the cafe, Jongin would not have much time for himself. He would not even get a chance to bring a girl home.

Kyungsoo would make Jongin work so hard. He would purposely make the younger do unnecessary heavy duty jobs because, by the time they reach home, Jongin would be extremely exhausted. He would not have the energy to stick his D into anyone.

It was a very safe plan, a brilliant one indeed. Kyungsoo could not help but to grin happily.

The omega rubbed his nose when a strong scent hit his senses. But he shook it away and made his way towards the front door. Kyungsoo flipped the sign around, displaying the word OPEN at the front door. He prayed that his business would go well with an addition of a spoiled brat in his cafe.

//

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kyungsoo asked after locking the front door of his cafe.

“I’m heading to the town,” Jongin said

“No, you’re not. You’re coming home with me.”

The tanned boy sighed. “It’s the weekend. Remember our 2 hours deal. God. Why do you keep on forgetting things? Are you really 25?" he said sarcastically.

Kyungsoo pressed his lips together and sighed in disbelief. Jongin still had the energy in him to go out. He had asked Jongin to do so many tasks for the past few days and would not even let him rest more than 5 minutes. He even asked him to move the big and heavy bookshelf to a different place with an excuse of wanting to create a new environment. But eventually, he ended up asking Jongin to move the bookshelf back to its original place.

Irene and Joy even gave him a skeptical look. Kyungsoo was behaving so strangely towards Jongin. He was always very considerate and not only cared for his workers but everyone as well.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back in 2 hours. I promise," Jongin said assuringly with his right hand held up.

Kyungsoo was about to protest but his wolf's instinct caught an unfamiliar and threatening presence near them. He turned around while observing the surrounding. He could sense another wolf nearby.

The petite man scrunched his nose when he caught another whiff of the wolf’s scent. There were two distinctive strong pheromones hanging in the air. It was very different from one another as if it belonged to two different wolves.

His eyes were wide.

"Jongin!"

He walked briskly towards Jongin who was a few steps from the boy. "I'm coming with you."

Jongin messed his hairs up in annoyance. "You should be thankful that I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

Kyungsoo held back his smile. So, Jongin was actually exhausted. It meant that his effort was not wasted.

They walked side by side towards the town. The post lamps and the shops' lights were still on. Even though Jongin seemed very relaxed, Kyungsoo was not. He had his guard up. His eyes were watching the surrounding like a hawk man.

A very bright and colourful light from a distance caught his eyes. There were a lot of people gathering and walking around near the area. Kyungsoo was shocked to find stalls selling various things and kids running around the fountain that was 50 years old.

There was a big banner hanging from one lamp post to one lamp post at the opposite of the road. It had Charity Carnival '19 on it in pretty fonts.

He did not know that his town held a charity carnival. He never heard of it before. Kyungsoo followed Jongin from behind while he was trying to read the atmosphere.

People were smiling and laughing. Kids were giggling. Kyungsoo was confused for a minute. It felt odd for him. He was never a fan of the crowd and never associated with that kind of event. Kyungsoo had always been alone. He was a lone wolf since he was a kid.

"This is my favourite time of the year," Jongin suddenly spoke up.

Kyungsoo looked at him curiously.

"Dad used to bring Minseok hyung, Jongdae hyung, and me here when we were younger. We’ve never missed a year," the tanned man added. His eyes were soft, lips curved upwards.

"I've never been to this Carnival before," Kyungsoo confessed.

Jongin's eyes were wide. "Are you serious?"

The other man nodded his head. "This is my first."

Jongin chuckled. "You'll like it. Trust me."

There was a brief mixture of gentleness and honesty coloured the black iris of Jongin's eyes that Kyungsoo failed to point down. The way Jongin said trust was like a silent promise that he would hold on it dearly. It made something in Kyungsoo's belly churned but not in an unpleasant way.

"Jon-"

Kyungsoo stopped when he was alerted by the same presence near them. He grabbed the younger's wrist, making the other flinched in shock. "Stay close."

"What? Why?"

Kyungsoo found the faces of the two wolves among the crowd, trying to blend in. His eyes turned into a shade of gold when he made eye contact with one of them.

"We've to leave," Kyungsoo said as he pulled the younger along with him.

They made their way out of the crowd, towards the shop lots at the same row as his cafe. Kyungsoo felt the two men following behind them, slowly catching up with their steps.

Jongin pulled his hand away harshly. "My 2 hours haven't ended yet."

Kyungsoo shook his hand and tried to take Jongin's hand again but the younger moved his hand away faster than Kyungsoo's action.

Jongin turned around and walked swiftly through the crowd. Kyungsoo was too late to stop him from walking away. He went after the younger but lost him when the people were blocking his sight.

"Jongin! Jongin!" He shouted.

The fair man stopped moving and scanned the area around him. His senses were heightened, trying to find his nephew. Every single sound, movements and scents became very significant. It was like a noise through Kyungsoo's eyes and mind. He narrowed down his senses and focused on a specific person.

Kyungsoo smelt a strong dominant pheromone coming from his right side. He approached the area and saw Jongin near the shooting game stall with a play gun in his hand.

He sighed in relief. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin shot all the tin down continuously without missing a shot. The people around him gasped in awed. They were amazed by his skills especially the girls, whispering not so discreetly.

Jongin released very strong dominant pheromones just because of a shooting game. Kyungsoo chuckled at the thought.

The younger won a huge teddy bear and gave it to one of the girls with a sly smirk and a wink. The girl was blushing madly.

Jongin turned his head and saw his uncle.

"That was considered cheating."

"It's not like they know."

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat. "Let's go home."

Jongin wanted to stay longer but he found himself yawning. He stretched his hands and nodded his head.

That side of Jongin was very new to Kyungsoo. A week of living with his nephew, he only learnt that Jongin was a spoiled brat and only knew how to argue. But that was a different Jongin with gentle and playful sides. It made him realize that Jongin was indeed still a kid.

Both of them managed to escape the crowd, walking home along the pavements. Kyungsoo still was aware of the surroundings. He tried to smell their scent but Kyungsoo did not pick up any familiar scent. He thought that they might have left.

But once they turned at the corner, Kyungsoo sensed the same scent. He could feel two figures following closely behind them. Kyungsoo glanced at his nephew who was busy admiring the dark sky. It amazed him how the next head alpha could be very insensitive about the surrounding. He could get attacked easily if he put down his guard.

When they were about to make a turn at the corner, Kyungsoo saw two figures move fast behind the building at the opposite of them. Their eyes showed a shade of red before it turned back to normal. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. Two alphas against an omega could never be a good sign. He gripped the younger’s wrist which earned him a groan.

“Let me go,” Jongin said and tried to pull his hand away.

Kyungsoo looked at him with a pair of eyes that shone a shade of gold and tugged his hand harder.

Jongin gasped when he saw his uncle's eyes. He turned his head around.

“Don’t look. Just follow me.”

Jongin clenched his jaws and did as he was told. Something inside him boiled in an unpleasant way. There was a spark that slowly fuelled his adrenaline. He was emitting strong pheromones unconsciously which caught Kyungsoo’s attention.

“Jongin, calm down. You need to calm down,” Kyungsoo said in a low tone firmly.

But Jongin was not listening. His hearing sense was blocked and the only thing that consumed him and clouded his mind was the anger. Kyungsoo pulled the younger one towards an alley and pushed him against the wall.

“Jongin. Look at me,” Kyungsoo said sternly.

The alpha was long gone in his mind. He was breathing heavily and his chest was puffing in and out.

Kyungsoo cursed under his breath when he felt the other two wolves coming closer to them. He pressed his lips together and looked around them. Kyungsoo needed to find a way out fast before things got out of hand.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing his energy on the pheromones Jongin was letting out. Kyungsoo never done it before on anyone else except for himself. He was good at changing his pheromones to confuse other people or hold it in to cut his trail from anyone who was following him.

But Jongin’s pheromones were getting stronger and it made Kyungsoo a little dizzy. He pulled himself together and focused on the invisible particles. His senses were enhanced. His vision changed. Kyungsoo saw blue particles floating in the air away from Jongin’s body in his mind as it dissolved with the other particles out there.

Kyungsoo’s grip on Jongin’s shoulders tighten with sweats starting to form on his forehead. He emitted his own pheromones, a red color and made it bind with the blue particles. The particles combined with each other and turned into purple color. The pheromones changed form and color which resulted in a different kind of pheromones. It was enough to confuse the two wolves.

The strong alpha’s pheromones made Kyungsoo forced himself to emit equally strong pheromones to ensure the bind was successful. It was too much for an omega.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes. His eyes shone a bright yellow color. Kyungsoo felt his inner wolf struggling with his human form. He almost reached his capability in his human form. If Kyungsoo kept on going, it could damage himself. But changing into a wolf in the middle of the city was not a good idea. He suppressed his wolf from taking over his control and fought back.

A small whimper escaped between his lips. He clawed his fingers on Jongin’s shoulders while keeping on controlling his pheromones. Kyungsoo could sense that the two wolves took the bait and moved away from their hideout.

Another whimper was heard.

The omega let out his breath and leaned against the alpha’s shoulder.

“J-Jongin,” he called.

Kyungsoo felt his knees weaken that he almost fell on the street. His hand dragged down Jongin’s shoulder to his chest and called out his name again.

But the younger was still lost in his world.

Kyungsoo could not take it anymore. His wolf took over his human’s side before Kyungsoo lost consciousness with a deep voice of, “Alpha.”

Something inside Jongin snapped when he heard someone he recognized very much calling for him. He grabbed into the smaller waist before he collapsed on the ground.

Jongin’s lips were dried. He held Kyungsoo closer while looking around. His mind was fuzzy, unaware of the surrounding. He did not know what just happened to him a few minutes ago. He felt he lost touch with reality for a moment which scared him.

The younger one took a closer look at the omega in his arms. Kyungsoo’s complexion was pale. He picked Kyungsoo up and made his way home.

Jongin was confused. But all he knew right then was to reach their home and made sure Kyungsoo was fine.


	3. 3

The last thing that Kyungsoo remembered was falling on the street but he was pretty sure he was not on the cold and rough road. He was laying on the soft bed instead. Kyungsoo groaned when he tried to sit up. His head felt heavy and his body was aching everywhere. It reminded him of the first time he met Jongin in the backyard of his house.

Speaking of Jongin, Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned the room. He noticed that he was in Jongin’s room. But there was no sign of the said boy. Kyungsoo turned his body to the side, feets touching the floor. He shivered when the coldness of the floor seeped through the layer of his skin.

“You’re awake,” a voice spoke up. Kyungsoo looked at the boy standing near the door with a mug in his hand.

Jongin approached the omega man and sat next to him. “You should rest some more. You didn’t look so good earlier. Here, I made you a cup of tea to warm you up.” The tanned man held out the mug, gesturing Kyungsoo to take it.

Kyungsoo’s mind was not in the right place but he still grabbed the mug and took a sip. He grimaced when the warm liquid flowed down his dry throat. It did not feel pleasant.

They did not say a word to each other. Kyungsoo was busy sipping on his tea while Jongin was staring anywhere except at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo put down his mug on the bedside table, rubbing his sweaty hands on his loose pants. He cleared his throat to break the tense vibe.

“What happened, Jongin?” he asked.

Jongin did not answer right away. He had his hands clasped together on his thigh with his eyes looking downwards.

The older man waited for Jongin to say something. He knew Jongin needed some time to put his thoughts into words. He knew Jongin was hiding something from him.

“Jong-”

“I don’t know.” Jongin finally said. He turned and looked at Kyungsoo. “I don’t know, hyung. I don’t know what happened. I don’t know why it happened every time.”

Kyungsoo frowned. “What do you mean by every time? Had this happened before?”

It was the first time Jongin called him hyung.

Jongin bit his bottom lips. “Yes. I shut down when something dangerous happened.”

Jongin cleared his throat and continued. “I’m not as stupid and clueless as everyone trying to make me be. I know what’s happening between the werewolves clans. The Wu is looking for me because I’ll be the next strongest alpha in the four continents and that could jeopardize their position as the leader of the east continent.”

“B-but why didn't you say anything? Your family thought you didn't know what’s happening.” Kyungsoo said. He was confused. He remembered his nephew was begging him not to tell Jongin about it. Why would Jongin pretend that he was unaware of the situation?

“Because I can’t. I don’t want to be the next leader or the strongest alpha. I just want to be me - Jongin.” The alpha boy put his hand on his chest. “Why do I have to carry these heavy responsibilities? I never ask for any of this.”

Kyungsoo stared into Jongin’s eyes. It surprised him how much they were alike. Kyungsoo also wanted to be just Kyungsoo. Nothing more or less. But he knew that sometimes, we could not change our destiny. Some things were meant to happen and we can not run from them.

The smaller man scooted closer to Jongin, placing his hand on Jongin’s hands. “It’s your fate. There’s a reason why they chose you.”

Jongin shook his head. “Why does it have to be my fate? I’m not as strong as everyone thinks I am. I’m scared and weak. Last night was proof that I’m incapable to be the leader. I zoned out and lost myself every single time when I was in a dangerous situation. I even risked your life. How can I lead the whole nation if I can’t even protect you?”

“You can learn. I can teach you. Your alpha traits haven’t fully developed and you have yet to be mated. Jongin, it’s not that you can’t. The time has not come yet.”

Jongin pulled his hand away from Kyungsoo’s grasp while shaking his head. “How long? How long do I have to wait? What if I’ll never grow to my fullest potential and it will be too late to save my clan?”

Kyungsoo could sense the anxiousness through the pheromones released by Jongin’s body. He could see the light in Jongin’s eyes were slowly diminished. Kyungsoo did not know that such thoughts would burden an eighteen years old boy. He should have known better because he was the older one out of the two of them. He should be taking care of Jongin.

“I don’t know what will happen in the future. But what’s more important is now. I’ll make sure to keep you safe till that day comes. You can stay with me until you’re ready to leave and stand on your own two feets. I’ll help you with everything that I can, Jongin. Don’t run away from it. You’ll hurt yourself more if you deny your destiny.”

It was a lot for the 18 years old to process and understand. The feelings he had kept in for so long were finally released. Jongin felt better but he knew that Kyungsoo was saying the truth.

He was indeed afraid and scared, that was why he kept running away from everything. He wanted to stay away from his family because he did not want to hear them talking about him. Jongin hated it. He hated that everyone looked up to him and depended on him.

He was scared that he would fail them.

“Jongin, stop overthinking. It will be alright,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re not alone.”

Jongin smiled weakly and looked at the older man. “Thanks. I thought you don’t care about anyone.”

Both of them laughed.

“I do care about people, like my parents and sister.”

Jongin smirked, “Right… that’s why you’re living alone in the middle of nowhere.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I just don’t like peopl-”

The younger raised his brows playfully while looking at Kyungsoo.

“I meant certain people,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Forget about it. Are you feeling better?”

Jongin nodded his head. “I’m supposed to ask you that question because you were the one who passed out.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “I’m fine.”

//

It was another usual morning for Kyungsoo. He woke up, cleaned himself up and prepared for the day. Kyungsoo climbed down the stairs while his hands fixed his hairs. He stopped when he saw Jongin standing near the kitchen sink with his bare back facing him.

He unconsciously gulped. He was standing there long enough for Jongin to turn around. “Oh hyung, you’re awake. Sorry. I’m not ready to leave yet. Give me a few minutes to change into my clothes.”

Kyungsoo could not say anything when he saw Jongin’s front body. He eventually muttered ok but it was only after Jongin already walked into his room.

He shook his head and made his way towards the top drawer of the kitchen cabinet. He pulled out a small round tin case and placed it next to the kitchen sink. Kyungsoo grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

“Definitely the hormones,” he sighed and popped two pills into his mouth.

He put back the tin case into the top drawer. Kyungsoo thought his heat was near.

They left for the cafe after Jongin was ready.

//

The relationship between both of them started to blossom into something new. Their daily routines consisted of working at the cafe then coming home to have dinner together. Kyungsoo had started teaching Jongin some tricks and skills to keep him safe and guarded.

“Jongin, you need to focus to direct your inner energy to your surroundings. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly,” Kyungsoo explained.

They were in Kyungsoo's backyard. Kyungsoo was teaching Jongin how to control his pheromones.

The taller boy took a deep breath with his eyes closed and let it out but only to stop half-way and opened his eyes.

“I can’t. It’s hard for me to focus!” he sighed in frustration.

Kyungsoo rubbed his forehead while looking at his nephew.

“We have been practicing the same steps for days. Why is it hard for you to focus?”

“I-- I don’t know, ok? Whenever I try to focus, it just gets messy. A lot of things go through my mind that I get dizzy and puzzle,” he replied.

Kyungsoo pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to figure out the best way to help Jongin focus. It was the first time he had ever taught anyone anything. He surely did not expect that it would be easy. Kyungsoo did not have a teaching plan but he knew that the first thing he needed to do was to help Jongin resolve his inner battles.

“Let’s try this.” Kyungsoo dragged the younger boy into the forest. He let go of the boy’s hand and transformed into his wolf form - a white, fluffy and hairy wolf with a pair of blue eyes.

“Follow me,” he used telepathy to communicate with Jongin.

Before Jongin could react, Kyungsoo ran further into the forest. It did not take too long for Jongin to transform into his wolf form too. A brown with gold highlights wolf and a pair of hazel eyes. Both of them strided in a flash through the trees and bushes.

Jongin felt his heart beating faster but it was pleasant. There was a sense of freedom creeping into the depth of his heart. Chasing after the white wolf made him happy for some reason he could not pin point.

A part of him stopped functioning when he saw the shadow of Kyungsoo’s human figure smiling while turning around to look at him. The smile that carved on the older’s face was bright and it sent a tingling sensation down his spines.

He never felt this way before.

They stopped running when they reached the end of the cliff. The sun was setting down at the horizon.

“Did you feel it?” Kyungsoo asked.

Both of them were breathing heavily.

“Did you feel the oxygen flow into your body? The air glides through your fur as you run? Your heart beating as it pumps the blood throughout your system? Feel it. Focus on those energy that your body is producing. That is your core,” Kyungsoo added.

Jongin nodded his head.

“Good. Once you can feel that energy, you can control it.”

They reached home before the sunset. Both of them settled down in the living room after dinner.

“It would not be difficult for you to control your core once you could feel every inch of energy that flows through your body,” the omega man said while sipping on his cup of hot tea.

“But, what if I blank out again?” Jongin asked hesitantly.

Kyungsoo took another sip before putting down his mug on the coffee table.

“You just need more practice. I’ll help you. Don’t worry too much about it.”

Jongin cleared his throat. “If only I have met my mate by now, my alpha traits will be fully developed and I won’t have to put you in danger anymore,” he said and chuckled awkwardly.

“She’ll appear sooner or later,” Kyungsoo replied without looking at his nephew.

There was a short pause. “What if it’s a he…?”

Kyungsoo raised his brows, surprised by Jongin’s question. “Why would you want to mate with an omega male? They’re very rare and your family would have expected you to mate with an equally strong alpha too.”

It was unheard of that an alpha male mated with another alpha male or beta male. None alpha and beta male could bear a child. It was an alpha male’s instincts to impregnate his mate and produce offspring that would carry their genes and continue with their lineage.

“If I’m destined to be mated with an omega male, I don’t see why not. No one can stop me, not even my family - nor my father.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jongin. I might be the only omega male in the east territory. Let’s not give your father a heart attack.”

Omega male have become rare because there were only 15% of chances that a wolf would give birth to an omega male. The chances would increase to 99.99% if an omega male impregnated another omega male. But such relationships never work as only an alpha male could satisfy the needs of an omega male.

“A strong female alpha will appear one day and you shall fulfil your destiny,” Kyungsoo added with a smile.

The alpha boy sighed. He felt the connection with Kyungsoo when they were running in the woods. Although it was brief, it was strong enough that he remembered it vividly. He also remembered the time when he heard Kyungsoo’s wolf cried for him - his alpha.

Jongin was not sure if Kyungsoo could feel the connection too or he was pretending to be clueless. But he could feel his alpha clawing beneath his skin, desperate to be freed and claim what was his.

Kyungsoo was his uncle. He surely knew his feelings were forbidden.

He could keep his wolf in chains for the time being. He was not sure how long he could keep it that way before he reached his limit.

Even Jongin knew that an alpha’s need could not be restrained for long.

He wished his feelings were temporary or perhaps, his mind was playing tricks on him. He desperately wished that would be the case.

If it was not, someone would get hurt and if he could choose, he would pick himself.

//

“Joy, can you bring this to the front?” Kyungsoo said while handing out a serving plate filled with freshly baked egg tarts to the lady with short hair.

“Right away, boss,” Joy chimed happily and took the serving plate to bring it out from the kitchen.

Kyungsoo wiped the counter top. He has finished baking all the morning pastries. Irene was busy washing the baking trays.

“Minseok’s here!” Joy shouted.

Kyungsoo removed his apron and turned to Irene, “I’ll be at the front.”

Irene hummed in acknowledgement.

The omega male left the kitchen and spotted his nephew sitting at his usual table by the window. He unconsciously smiled as he watched both of his nephews talking and laughing. He did not know he would miss having his family around.

“What are you guys laughing about?” Kyungsoo slided in and took a seat on the empty chair next to Minseok. Jongin was standing while holding his serving tray.

“It’s none of your business,” Minseok teased.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, taking a big bite of the donut.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Minseok screeched and tried to snatch the donut. But Kyungsoo moved the donut away from his nephew’s reach.

“I’ll leave you two to catch up,” Jongin said while pointing his finger at the two men sitting down on the chairs. “I have customers to serve.”

Both of them watched as Jongin walked towards the customers and attended to their orders.

“Wow, I’ve never seen my brother work this diligently. What did you do to him?” Minseok said in surprise.”

Kyungsoo shrugged and continued munching on the donut.

The beta groaned. “There goes my donut.”

“So, why are you here?” Kyungsoo asked nonchalantly.

The other man sighed in disbelief. “Can’t I visit my uncle and my brother?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “I can’t help to notice the pattern of your visits always followed by a hidden agenda. What do you want?”

Minseok slumped into his chair. “You caught me. Well, aunt Yoona lied to everyone that we sent Jongin to the north territory to cure some sort of illness.”

“Why does that woman always seem to make things even worse? A few days ago, two wolves were tailing Jongin in the town. Does she think the wolves would believe her words?”

“What? Who was following Jongin?” The beta’s eyes widen.

“I’m not sure who to be exact. But don’t worry. I’ve masked Jongin’s pheromones and taught him to do so. He’s a bit slow. But he’s getting there. Can you pass me your coffee?”

Minseok handed his cup of coffee to Kyungsoo unwillingly.

“I hope Jongin will mate soon. Once he’s mated, all these problems will go away. We don’t have to hide him anymore when his alpha and purebred traits have fully developed.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You can’t rush these things. You need to give him some space”

Minseok smirked. “Since when you’re the expert of the mate subject?”

The omega man cleared his throat and took another sip of the coffee. “You shouldn’t underestimate how much Jongin knows about everything. Your family should tell Jongin what’s happening. The truth.” He tried to change the subject.

“That would never happen until Jongin is mated.”

“Why is your family so obsessed with mating him so soon? I understand it’s the only way for your clan to defeat the Wu and rule the east territory. But isn't your family putting too much burden on an 18 years old boy? Is ruling the east territory worth the hardships you put the boy through?”

Minseok let out a long sigh. “You do know how alphas are when it comes to their ego and status. I don’t care if we will become the most powerful clan in the east werewolves territory or otherwise. All I want is for my brother to be safe.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head. He would want the same thing too. He realized that Jongin was carrying the whole Kim’s weight on his shoulder. The future of his family depended on him. If he could take everything away from Jongin and let him live the life he wanted to, Kyungsoo would.

“Kyungsoo, I need you to let me know if you sense anything about Jongin, especially if it’s regarding his mate. If you pick up a hint that he is near his mate, you have to report it to me,” Minseok said firmly.

The omega man took a long sip from the coffee. The coffee was cold.

He knew why Minseok requested such a thing. If Jongin found his mate, both of them would be in great danger. But it would be more dangerous for his mate if Jongin had not claimed them. The Wu would try to take them away from Jongin. And killing his mate would kill Jongin too.

A surge of unpleasantness filled Kyungsoo’s chest.

He was not clueless. He was pretending to be clueless. He felt it too, the connection he had with Jongin. He had felt it since the first time he saw Jongin at his graduation party. But Kyungsoo had been trying to hide his feelings.

No one can know about it, especially both of their families. Kyungsoo was Jongin’s uncle. He was an omega male too. Even if they were destined to be mated, Kyungsoo could not let that happen.

Jongin was meant for greater things. If they were mated, it would only sever the relationships between the two families, and taint Kim’s name among the werewolves clans.

A mated pair between blood-related wolves was a taboo subject. Although Kyungsoo and Jongin were not directly related, Jongin's mother was Kyungsoo’s sister.

Kyungsoo curled his fingers into a fist. His hands were shaking mildly. He was unsure if he could keep this facade for long.

//

“Jongin, remember. You need to focus on your core,” Kyungsoo reminded the alpha.

Jongin nodded his head and took a deep breath. He opened up his senses and channeled his focus to the air he breathed in. He felt the oxygen flowing into his lungs and the blood surging through his veins.

He took another deep breath after letting it out slowly. He could feel his senses sharpen. He could hear the sound of the wind swaying through the bushes, the birds chirping and the water droplets from the kitchen sink.

Jongin’s eyes turned a shade of red as he emitted strong alpha pheromones. His eyes changed to a golden color and so his pheromones shifted form. The alpha pheromones he was emitting had binded with the particles hanging in the air.

Jongin sucked in another puff of air as he calmed his racing heart.

“That’s right. Once you’ve control of your core, direct your energy to your surroundings,” Kyungsoo said calmly, not to distract Jongin too much.

The alpha continued emitting his pheromones as it binded with the particles. He let out his breath until his alpha pheromones completely changed form to mask himself. Jongin’s heart was beating at a steady pace. He had full control of his core and could manipulate his own pheromones effortlessly.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when he could not sense any alpha pheneromes coming from Jongin. “Amazing! You did it, Jongin! You finally did it!” Kyungsoo lunged at the alpha male and engulfed him into his arms.

Jongin almost lost his footing at the sudden extra weight thrown his way. He caught the omega male and hugged his waist. His wolf was howling in excitement and Jongin could feel his heart beating two times faster.

The alpha inhaled the strong and sweet scent, pulling Kyungsoo into a tighter hug.

Kyungsoo unconsciously melted into the firm chest with his fingers lightly clawing on Jongin’s back. Jongin’s scent was calming and addictive. Both of them basked in each other's warm embraces.

At that moment, there were only two of them, breathing the same air and heart’s beating in sync. It was peaceful.

A sudden snap of the twig brought Kyungsoo back to reality. He jolted in surprise and tried to pull away from Jongin. But Jongin's bigger frame secured Kyungsoo in his arms.

Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s hand creeped up to the back of his head, caressing his hairs tenderly. He almost fell for it, letting Jongin have his way with him. But Kyungsoo knew better that they could not indulge with the feelings they had for each other.

It was wrong.

But it felt right.

“J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Just one more minute,” the alpha responded.

Kyungsoo bit his lips and used all his might to push Jongin away. He stood there while watching the painful expression on Jongin’s soft features.

The omega did not say a word. He left the confused man alone in his backyard while he walked back into his house.

“I can’t do this,” he said under his breath once he was inside.

//

It happened a couple of times. The intentional hands lightly caressed on the other, the soft touches and the stolen glances. Kyungsoo was aware of it all. He was aware that Jongin was watching him.

But he would be lying if he said he was not doing the same. Kyungsoo was also watching the younger one when he was not looking. He would admire the boy from behind, yearning to move closer.

“Goodbye, boss. Bye, Jongin!” Joy chimed happily as she waved her hands.

Kyungsoo smiled and waved back. They walked to the opposite paths.

“Can we have fried chicken for dinner?” Jongin asked with his hands stuffed in his pants pocket.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Sure. But you’re doing the dishes.”

“Ayy ayy, captain,” Jongin saluted.

Both of them laughed while taking their time walking home.

The omega gasped when his hand brushed against Jongin’s. He tried to pull away his hand but Jongin captured his hand fast. Jongin slowly interlocked their fingers and held it tight.

“J-Jongin, we can’t,” Kyungsoo begged while looking around. He was worried if anyone would see them.

“We are already in the forest. There’s no one here,” Jongin assured and turned his head to look at Kyungsoo. He had a big smile on his face.

For some reason, Kyungsoo believed him and let Jongin hold his hand. They walked back home while feeling the warmness of the palm of their hands.

They reached home ten minutes later. Kyungsoo washed himself and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them. He prepared all the raw ingredients.

Jongin came down after he changed his clothes.

“Anything that I can help you with,” he asked with his hands on his hips.

Kyungsoo pushed the bowl of a chicken towards Jongin who was standing next to him. “Can you marinate the chicken? Just grab the flour from the top shelf.”

The alpha nodded his head and did as he was instructed to. He coated the nicely cut chickens with the flour evenly.

Kyungsoo moved to the stove to heat up the pan of oil. “Are you done?”

Jongin hummed and passed the bowl to his uncle. Both of them waited for the oil to heat up before Kyungsoo threw in the coated chickens into the pan.

“Can you grab the plate over there? I’ve put the kitchen towel on it,” Kyungsoo pointed his finger to the mentioned plate.

“Got it,” Jongin replied. He moved to stand behind Kyungsoo and extended his hand to reach out for the plate. “Here you go.”

Jongin handed out the plate to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin breathing down his neck from behind him. He could feel Jongin’s body pressed against his. Kyungsoo gulped and muttered, “thanks.”

Jongin’s other hand lightly brushed on Kyungsoo’s waist, thumb caressing the cloth tenderly. “It smells amazing,” he said while leaning his head forward, slotted perfectly next to Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo raised his shoulder. Jongin was too close. If he turned his head, his lips would meet Jongin’s cheeks. Kyungsoo smiled hesitantly. “Why don’t you prep the table? The chickens are almost done.”

Jongin put the plate next to Kyungsoo and headed to their dining table.

The omega man let out a breath that he had been holding in. He switched off the stove when he had moved all the chickens onto the plate. They sat at the opposite of each other while enjoying their simple dinner.

After they finished their dinner, Jongin washed the dishes while Kyungsoo wiped the table.

“I’m going to feed the rabbits,” Kyungsoo said while holding a bowl of lettuce and chopped carrots. He opened the door and walked towards the cage.

“Hey, you guys must be hungry,” he said while putting the vegetables inside the cage.

Kyungsoo smiled as he watched his beloved creatures munching on their food. He took another look at them before he made his way back into his house.

The smaller man yelped when he bumped onto a firm chest at the entrance. He dropped the bowl as it rolled on the floor.

Jongin caught Kyungsoo’s elbow and pulled him closer. Their faces were inches away. Their eyes locked. Jongin leaned forward, slowly intruding Kyungsoo’s comfort zone. He looked Kyungsoo straight into his eyes before he pressed his lips against the other soft and supple ones.

Kyungsoo instantly melted and his shoulders relaxed. He did not push the boy away and reciprocated the innocent kiss. Kyungsoo’s hand rested on the other’s chest, indulging himself into the kiss.

The pent up tensions were finally free. Both of them knew it would not take that long for them to cross the already thin line. Although they vowed to conceal their forbidden feelings, it was expected that they would eventually fall into their own trap.

A wolf’s call was beyond a human’s capability to suppress.

They continued kissing slowly, lips pressed against lips. Kyungsoo’s hands crawled upwards to lock behind Jongin’s neck while Jongin’s hands felt the soft skins under his fingertips, moving to circle around the slender waist.

They pulled apart to take a breath. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes gazing into each other.

Unspoken words filled the silence night. Despite their wolves desperate to claim the other, they knew best not to continue or it would lead to another thing that they might regret the next morning.

Jongin went to bed with a serious hard-on case while Kyungsoo’s ass was leaking, his inner omega was ready to be knotted.

When the sun rose, they went on with their usual routines without mentioning a word about last night. They knew that they would need to talk about it sooner or later. But both of them had not decided yet if they would want to completely let go of the other.

It would be the best for everyone if Jongin and Kyungsoo pretended nothing had happened between them and continued concealing their feelings.

A part of them still seeks for the other’s presence.

They felt the connection.

//

Jongin tried his hardest to control himself in front of Kyungsoo. It was difficult for him to resist his omega uncle, but he had to. The sexual tension was building up. The days passed by with him trying to hold himself back from jumping on Kyungsoo and claiming what was his.

Although it was hard, he was happy to be near his omega. Jongin gasped. His omega. My omega. To be able to watch Kyungsoo smiling at him and hearing his laugh was worth all the pain consuming his body.

They acted as they used to around each other. Joking and laughing while intentionally grabbing each other's hands.

The relationship they shared on the surface was nothing more than an uncle and a nephew. But beneath those facades, it was meaningful and more than a mere family relationship. No one knew about it besides them. They would want to keep it that way - for now.

//

It was a full moon tonight.

The sky was dark. No stars were spotted decorating the sky.

The light shone from the moon was bright as it illuminated the inside of Kyungsoo's bedroom.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Jongin hovering on top of him. The alpha’s eyes were red.

“J-Jongin,” he whimpered while trying to push the alpha away from him weakly.

Jongin’s thumbs lightly caressed Kyungsoo’s soft and pale cheeks. The color of his eyes turned normal.

He slowly leaned downwards and kissed the man under him. They shared a passionate kiss. Jongin’s hand slipped under the man’s pants to grab on the limp cock, stroking it to full hardness.

Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss with his eyes shut. His hands had stopped pushing the other, but instead, he pulled the alpha closer to press his lips harder.

Kyungsoo fisted Jongin’s shirt, urging him to take it off. Jongin pulled away from the kiss to comply with the demand. He took off the shirt and threw it away on the floor before diving back into the kiss. Jongin pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth as he felt the warmness of the wet cavern, tongue exploring every inch of Kyungsoo’s sweet mouth.

Kyungsoo was feeling the firm body, fingers lightly clawing on the naked torso. Jongin’s six packs were not as visible or prominent. But it was there. His shoulders were broad and his arms were strong.

Jongin smiled when he earned another moan from the man laying with his guards down under him. He pressed his thumb on the leaking cock while his other hand pulled off the pants completely.

Kyungsoo could feel his bottom leaking, his hole begging to be filled. His mind was hazy and the only thing he could feel right then was Jongin all over him.

Jongin sucked on the perky nipples while his hand moved up and down Kyungsoo’s length.

The omega man whimpered at the sensation that was consuming his body. Kyungsoo partially blamed his nearing heat for feeling extra sensitive. He had never reacted to anyone’s touch this quick and yearning to be filled up so desperately.

“J-Jongin,” he moaned his alpha’s name.

Jongin was eager when he heard his omega called for him desperately. He took his sweet time to trace his fingers against the sensitive area between Kyungsoo’s length and the twitching hole. His eyes were hooded, watching the clear liquid leaking out of Kyungsoo’s rim.

Jongin propped the man’s legs and settled in between them. He circled his finger on the leaking hole as he leaned downwards to capture those red lips again.

The omega whole body was reacting to every touch. He felt his body heating up.

Jongin pushed his finger into the wet hole, groaned at the warmness engulfing his finger. He moved his finger around as he felt every inch of Kyungsoo’s hole.

The long and slender finger pumped in and out of the twitching hole. Kyungsoo could feel every caress. It was driving him to the edge.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide when Jongin inserted a second finger to stretch him open. Realization hit him hard.

This should not happen.

He panted and thrashed around.

“Stop! Stop! Pull out, Jongin,” he begged.

The alpha frowned and quickly pulled out his fingers. He sat on the bed while watching the smaller man get off the bed to put on his pants. Kyungsoo was walking back and forth in the room while mumbling incoherently under his breath.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked, feeling restless as he could feel Kyungsoo’s anxiousness filling up the four walls of space.

“We can’t do this. Jongin, you’re my nephew. It’s wrong. What if your family finds out about this? About us?” Kyungsoo asked desperately. The uneasiness that settled in the depth of his heart was making him want to puke his gut.

Although he seemed like a brave and strong omega, he was nothing against the alphas, especially the Kim. If he got on the bad side of the Kim, it would definitely hurt the Do’s. Kyungsoo could not take those chances when his sister was married to a Kim.

His sister might get hurt more. He could not bear to watch knowing he was the cause of it.

“But you’re my mate. I can feel it and I know you can feel it too. We can’t keep denying it. We’re meant to be together,” Jongin stood up.

He walked closer towards Kyungsoo, trying to ease up the man’s tensions.

But as he walked closer, Kyungsoo moved further. “Don’t come near me,” the omega stressed out.

“If being with you is wrong because we’re blood related, why are we destined to be together? Why are you my mate but I can’t be with you?” Jongin yelled his last question. His nose was flaring.

Kyungsoo cowered away, hiding himself behind his arms.

“J-Jongin, please. I-I don’t know,” Kyungsoo whispered.

The alpha punched the wall next to Kyungsoo’s head and walked out of the room. He pushed the door harshly which made it slammed loudly against the wall. Kyungsoo was startled.

Jongin was furious. He left Kyungsoo’s home through the back door and shifted into his wolf form. He was not blaming Kyungsoo for anything. He was blaming everything and everyone that was influencing Kyungsoo into believing that their situation would not allow them to be together.

Jongin ran as fast as he could without any sense of direction.

Kyungsoo slumped onto the floor while hugging his knees. He could hear Jongin howling from a distance. He could feel the pain Jongin was feeling.

Although he was the older one, he was as confused as Jongin was.

Jongin got home past midnight. Kyungsoo was already laying on his bed with his eyes closed, waiting for the dream world to take him there.

The alpha stood in front of Kyungsoo’s room. His fingers curled into a fist. His alpha was desperately calling for his omega.

Kyungsoo could feel it too. He could feel his wolf wanting to run to Jongin.

The night passed with both of them laying on their own bed, trying hard to let the sleep take over them. It was a long night.

//

Kyungsoo went to his cafe without Jongin the next morning. He did try to wake the boy up, but there was no response. Kyungsoo assumed that Jongin wanted to be left alone and he let him be.

Minseok called him after he finished cleaning up the kitchen. He was asking for an update about Jongin’s mate. Kyungsoo was nervous and lied to his nephew that he could not sense anything. He told Minseok to ask Jongin himself about this because Jongin would know better about his own mate.

The omega left the cafe earlier that day. He asked Joy and Irene to close down the cafe for him.

Once he reached home, he saw Jongin in the kitchen, trying to fix a meal for himself.

Kyungsoo rushed to the kitchen and put away the bag on the kitchen counter. “I bought home some food. Go and take a seat at the table. I’ll fix the meal for you.”

Jongin did as he was told to without saying a word. He sat on the table and waited patiently for Kyungsoo to prepare his meal.

“Here you go,” Kyungsoo said as he handed the plate of food to his nephew.

Jongin grabbed it without looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stood awkwardly next to the table while watching Jongin eating the food he prepared.

He cleared his throat. “I’ll go and wash up.”

Kyungsoo went up to his room and soaked himself in the bathtub. A lot of things went through his mind. He was conflicted. He was unsure how he was supposed to break the news to their families. He was unsure if he should let their families know about this.

The omega cleaned himself up and changed into a pair of clean clothes. He closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs while drying his hair with the towel.

He lost his footing at the stairs and lunged his body forward. Kyungsoo shrieked, waiting for his body to kiss the floor. But he felt warm hands holding him securely.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to Jongin looking at him worriedly.

“Are you ok?” Jongin asked while brushing his fingers through the wet strand of hairs.

Kyungsoo was captivated. His heart was racing under his chest.

He forgot about everything and took Jongin off guard when he kissed him. Jongin did not push him away but instead, he welcomed the sweet lips. The alpha lifted the man up and pinned him against the wall.

They kissed passionately.

Kyungsoo had lost count on how many times they kissed for the past few days. Last night was a mistake, but he could not seem to stop himself from wanting to touch and hold Jongin.

It was understandable because they were a mated pair. They were meant to be near each other. Their inner wolves should never be suppressed in the first place.

The sound of someone knocking on the door caught their attention. Kyungsoo slipped from Jongin’s hands and stood on his own two feet.

For some unknown reasons, he had a bad feeling.

“Jongin, go up and stay in my room. Don’t come out until I tell you too,” Kyungsoo told the boy. Jongin was confused at first but he walked up the stairs and entered his uncle’s room.

Once the door was closed, Kyungsoo approached the locked front door. He fixed his hair a bit before opening the door. He was greeted by strong alpha pheromones. There were two men standing at the front door with a sly smile plastered on their faces.

There was no doubt that both of them were the Wu’s. Kyungsoo could sense it.

“What do I own you two gentlemen?” Kyungsoo acted nonchalant.

One of the men smirked. “You must be Do Kyungsoo, the last omega in the east continent. Such a sweet scent you have there,” he said while looking at his other friend. Both of them laughed.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and put up a strong front. “What do you want?”

“We’re looking for a certain Kim Jongin. We have been following his trail for days and it seems it brings us straight to your home. Why is that?” the other man raised his brow questioningly.

“I don’t know. You must have been mistaken. There’s no Kim Jongin living in this house,” the omega feigned innocence.

“Well, if you said so. But you wouldn’t mind if we pay a visit again, maybe sometime later once we have confirmed our curiosity?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Do as you please. But you’re stepping on my property and I could also report you to the council for threatening an unmated omega male.”

“Uuu, feisty. I love it.”

Both of them left. Once Kyungsoo could not sense their pheromones anymore, he ran to his room and closed the door behind.

“Jongin, you need to leave. It’s not safe for you to be here anymore. The Wu’s know you’re living with me. It won’t take long before they come back again and take you with them. It will be safer for you to go and live with your family,” Kyungsoo urged as he dragged Jongin down the stairs.

They entered Jongin’s room.

“Take whatever you need and leave now while I can still block them out,” Kyungsoo said.

“No, come with me. It’s dangerous for you to be here alone. They might harm you.”

Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been taking care of myself for years. What’s more important is your safety. Go, now. You have to go now, Jongin.” Kyungsoo pulled his hand away.

Jongin was not convinced. But he knew he had to leave before the Wu’s come back.

“I’ll come back for you. I promise I’ll be back,” the alpha said. He took something out of his pocket.

A necklace with a crescent moon pendant went around Kyungsoo’s neck. “This is my mom’s,” Jongin chuckled. “It’s your sister’s too. She gave me this when I was 15 years old. I will wear this around the neck of my mate whom I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“J-Jongin, this is too much,” Kyungsoo said while rubbing his fingers on the pendant.

“I choose you, Kyungsoo,” the alpha added.

He leaned closer and kissed his omega’s forehead. “I’ll see you again,” Jongin left Kyungsoo by himself in the room. He shifted to his wolf form and ran heading to his home.

Kyungsoo was speechless while staring at the pendant resting on his chest through the mirror.

It was for the best that Jongin left because he could feel his heat was near. But he was unsure if Jongin made the best choice for choosing him as his mate. He rubbed his temple, feeling lightheaded.

He needed to strengthen the barrier around his home. The Wu’s should not be able to find his home again or it would jeopardize his safety.

//

The omega started his day as usual, trying to act as normal as he could. He drank a cup of warm tea while watching his rabbits eating their breakfast.

Although he knew it would not be safe for him to leave his home, he still has a cafe to run. He would go to his cafe that day and tell his workers that he would be out of town for a few days visiting his relatives.

That was the plan.

But once he stepped out of his home, he saw two huge figures towering over him. Kyungsoo’s eyes double its size. Kyungsoo could not escape. He was knocked out in seconds. The last thing he remembered was muttering Jongin’s name.

“Let’s bring him to Yifan. Who would have thought Jongin’s mate is an omega male?” one of them said.

“His heat is also nearing. This should be fun,” the one with a deeper voice laughed. He picked Kyungsoo up and carried him on his shoulder. They left the house with the door wide open.

A message that they have taken Jongin’s mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was a hella ride man. ive drafted till the last chapter and realized that nope, dont run, dont hide needs another chapter. so it would be a 6 chapters long fic.
> 
> btw i felt like ive rushed through this chapter trying to fit everything ive plotted in. bcause theres more juicy things coming up n i dont want to make this fic too long. err i hope the transition from one scene to another was smooth enough


End file.
